Peter Lurie
Peter Hill Lurie (born January 16, 1962) is an American television personality, Sports anchor and voice actor. His father was voice actor Allan Lurie. He's known for voicing: Vulcan Raven in Metal Gear Solid. Animation Voice Work 'Animation' *I Am Weasel (????) - Additional Voices *Jason and the Heroes of Mount Olympus (2001) - Additional Voices *Rocket Power (1999) - TV Weather Man (ep5) *Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (2012) - Leatherhead (ep12) *The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy (2003-2004) - Bowler (ep12), Driver (ep?), John Jack Daniel Torrence (ep7), Kid#2 (ep?), Monster (ep12), Photographer#1 (ep12) *Ultimate Spider-Man (2012-2013) - Announcer (ep10), Construction Worker (ep10), S.H.I.E.L.D. Agent#1 (ep46), Sabretooth/Victor Creed (ep10) *Wolverine and the X-Men (2009) - Sabretooth/Victor Creed Anime Voice Work 'Anime - Dubbing' *Android Kikaider: The Animation (2003) - Additional Voices *DinoZaurs (2000) - Dino Stego *Ghost in the Shell: S.A.C. 2nd GIG (2005) - Gino's Chief (ep2) *Ghost in the Shell: Stand Alone Complex (2005) - Paku (ep19) *Monster (2009-2010) - Karel Ranke, Robbie *Naruto: Shippūden (2013-2017) - Allied Ninja (ep372), Hashirama Senju, Kidomaru, Young Danzo Shimura (ep211) *Trigun (2001) - Additional Voices 'Movies - Dubbing' *Cowboy Bebop: The Movie (2002) - Additional Voices 'OVA - Dubbing' *Street Fighter Alpha (2001) - Professor Sadler Audiobook/Comic Voice Work 'Motion Comics' *Marvel's Black Panther (2010) - Cain Marko/Juggernaut, Councilman#1 (ep2), Pilot (ep4), Soldiers (ep4) 'Motion Comics - Dubbing' *Metal Gear Solid: Digital Graphic Novel (2006) - Vulcan Raven, Genome Soldiers Video Games 'Video Games' *Crackdown 2 (2010) - Additional Voices *Diablo III (2012) - Monster Voice Effects *Escape from Monkey Island (2000) - Caricature Artist, Ned *EverQuest II (2004) - Additional Voices *F.3.A.R. (2011) - Paxton Fettel *Fantastic 4 (2005) - Additional Voices *God of War II (2007) - Rhodes Soldiers, Spartan Soldiers *Grim Fandango (1998) - Celso Flores, Slisko *Marvel: Ultimate Alliance (2006) - Executioner *Naruto: The Broken Bond (2008) - Kidomaru, Additional Voices *Red Faction: Guerrilla (2009) - Additional Voices *Revenant (1999) - Daly, Ogrok Gatekeeper *Rise of the Argonauts (2008) - Additional Voices *Saints Row: The Third (2011) - Additional Voices *Saints Row IV (2013) - Additional Voices *Skylanders: Giants (2012) - Additional Voices *Star Wars: Jar Jar's Journey: Adventure Book (1999) - Boles Roor, Tentacle *Star Wars: Jedi Knight: Jedi Academy (2003) - Dasariah Kothos, Marka Ragnos, Vil Kothos *Star Wars: The Old Republic (2011) - Additional Voices *Star Wars Episode I: Racer (1999) - Boles Roor, Neva Kee *Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace (1999) - Anabar, Bum, Naboo Soldier 4, Scavenger, Twi'lek Tourist *Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: Danger of the Ooze (2014) - Leatherhead *The Last of Us (2013) - Additional Voices *Twisted Metal: Head-On (2005) - Additional Voices *Ultimate Spider-Man (2005) - Additional Voices *World of Warcraft: Legion (2016) - Additional Voices *World of Warcraft: Mists of Pandaria (2012) - Additional Voices *World of Warcraft: Warlords of Draenor (2014) - Additional Voices *X-Men: Legends (2004) - Avalanche, Sabretooth *X-Men: Legends II: Rise of Apocalypse (2005) - Blob, Holocaust, Sabretooth 'Video Games - Dubbing' *Ace Combat 5: The Unsung War (2004) - Mother Goose 1, Additional Voices *Alundra 2: A New Legend Begins (2000) - Nunugi, Pirate C, Villager A *Gothic 3 (2006) - Additional Voices *Grandia II (2000) - Mareg, Brother 2, Gatta *Growlanser: Heritage of War (2007) - Rufus, Bandit Leader, Enemy Soldier *Metal Gear Solid (1998) - Vulcan Raven, Genome Soldier B *Metal Gear Solid: The Twin Snakes (2004) - Vulcan Raven *Metal Gear Solid 4: Guns of the Patriots (2008) - Enemy Soldiers, Genome Soldiers, Vulcan Raven *N3: Ninety-Nine Nights (2006) - Additional Voices *Naruto: Ultimate Ninja 3 (2008) - Kidomaru *Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja Storm 3 (2013) - Hashirama Senju *Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja Storm 4 (2016) - Hashirama Senju *Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja Storm Generations (2012) - Hashirama Senju, Kidōmaru, Monkey King Enma *Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja Storm Revolution (2014) - Hashirama Senju *Xenosaga Episode I: Der Wille zur Macht (2003) - Councilman, Politician *Yakuza (2006) - Hiroshi Hayashi Trivia *Number of VA titles on this wiki: (64) *Number of VA Dubbing titles on this wiki: (26) *Years active on this wiki: 1998-2017. Category:American Voice Actors